La impropia de Lucy Luna
by Se acerca el invierno
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN - Historia original de Demolition.Lover.14] Modern AU: "¿Por qué debería ayudarte?" "Porque tú y yo somos lo mismo. Los dos estamos locos. Los dos queremos librarnos de la culpa." Un asesino anda suelto en Londres. Un barbero y una adolescente forman equipo para deternerlo. Pero, ¿podrán salir con vida?
1. 1)

**N/A: Esta historia es solamente una traducción del fic original, "The Unbecoming of Lucy Moon"****. Yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre la historia, todo el mérito le pertenece a la autora original. Una vez aclarado esto, ¡disfrutad de la historia!**

* * *

_**1)**_

Desperté al persistente sonido de un pitido. No había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no estuviese dolorida. Mi cabeza palpitaba repetidamente. Mi visión era borrosa.  
Parpadeé rápidamente, sintiéndome desorientada, y fruncí el ceño cuando todo lo que vi fue blanco. Estaba tumbada en una cama y sentía mi cuerpo pesado, pero no estaba en mi cuarto; mi habitación era de un vivo y soleado color amarillo que Claire y yo elegimos juntas cuando redecoramos nuestras habitaciones.

Mi visión era todavía borrosa, trate de interpretar las manecillas del reloj que había en la pared opuesta. Entrecerré los ojos, pero no funcionó.

Podía oír voces hablando fuera de la habitación, pero era como si me encontrase bajo el agua; mis oídos estaban demasiado taponados como para escuchar que estaban diciendo. A través de mi visión distorsionada podía ver el familiar cabello oscuro de mi madre.

"Mamá," dije con voz ronca. Mi garganta estaba seca y mis labios agrietados. Necesitaba algo de beber.

Froté mis ojos cerrados. La puerta se abrió y mis pestañas parpadearon, abriendo mis ojos.

"Lucy," dijo la voz de mi madre, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro de lo que podía únicamente suponer era alivio. Mi visión ya no era borrosa, y fijé mis ojos en ella al tiempo que ella se apresuraba hacia la cabecera de la cama.

"Mamá," repetí, estremeciéndome por el esfuerzo. Sentía mis labios como si fueran de papel.

"¿Quieres algo de beber, cariño?" me preguntó, y asentí. Hablar era demasiado doloroso.

Mis manos se cerraron en torno a un frío vaso, sacudiéndose inestables mientras mi madre me ayudaba a sentarme derecha. Forcejeé para lograrlo; sentía mi pierna extrañamente pesada. El líquido fresco goteó a lo largo de mi garganta.

"Despacio," me dijo firmemente, apartando el vaso de mi. "O sólo conseguirás marearte."

Asentí e intenté alcanzar de nuevo el vaso. Ella me lo tendió y sorbí el agua, agradeciendo el alivio que me proporcionaba el frescor.

Apoyándome de nuevo contra la almohada fría, me dí cuenta de que papá estaba apoyado contra la puerta, impotente. Le miré unos momentos, sorprendida de verle.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté, moviendo mis ojos de mamá a papá, y de nuevo a mamá.

Sólo podía supongo que era algo grave si los dos estaban aquí y no en el trabajo. Mis padres eran extremadamente adictos al trabajo.

"Tuviste un accidente, cariño" dijo papá. Entrecerré los ojos. Tenía que ser serio si papá estaba usando expresiones afectivas.

"¿Dónde están Emma y Ricky?" pregunté vagamente.

"Fuera", dijo papá, con la voz ronca. Me pregunté si él había estado llorando.

"Quiero verles".

"En un minuto", dijo mamá.

Quería discutir, pero estaba demasiado cansada. En cambio, mi mente vagó a nuestro tema de conversación anterior. Había tenido un accidente.

Mi mente daba vueltas, buscando desesperadamente recuerdos. ¿Cuándo he estado yo en un accidente?

"¿Un accidente?" repetí, con el ceño fruncido.

Mamá asintió.

"Yo no conduzco."

"No era un accidente de coche, cariño", dijo mamá con voz firme. Ella era terapeuta, y por lo tanto tenía un montón de experiencia en el trato con personas que habían pasado por diversos traumas.

Pero, ¿qué trauma había pasado yo?

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

Pensé.

Me acordé de que era Halloween y mi cumpleaños, los cuales odiaba. Por desgracia para mí, ambos coincidian, mi cumpleaños era el día de Halloween. Después de soportar un día de celebraciones organizadas por mamá, me preparé para una fiesta que Claire había organizado.

"Recuerdo ir a la fiesta", le dije. "Con Claire. Y María. Y Tyler."

Claire. Mi mejor amiga. Fue sólo porque estábamos tan unidas que estuve de acuerdo en ir a la fiesta. Ella sabía que no me gustaba montar un escándalo en mi cumpleaños y, por eso, utilizo la excusa de que era realmente una fiesta de Halloween. Sonreí ante la idea.

Recordé estar molesta porque María iba. Desde que la conocimos en el noveno año, había estado tratando de tomar mi lugar como el mejor amigo de Claire. Obtuve mi venganza saliendo con su dulce aunque ligeramente sombrío hermano gemelo, Tyler.

"¿Algo más?" Preguntó mamá, rozando mi cabello con su mano y colocándolo detrás de mi oreja. Me aparté. Una expresión de dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, pero apenas me dí cuenta mientras luchaba por recordar más.

"Salimos de la fiesta ..."

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntó papá, hablando también con una voz firme. Su voz de abogado.

"Claire, Maria, Tyler y yo"

"¿A dónde fuisteis?"

"Al manicomio", le susurré.

Fue idea de María y, por supuesto, Claire estuvo de acuerdo. Tyler aceptó unirse y de alguna manera yo hice lo mismo.

El plan era pasar la noche en el edificio abandonado, hacer una película, sacar algunas fotos y marcharnos de madrugada. Claire tenía un amor por el horror y quería buscar la sala de niños, donde planeaba usar una tabla de ouija para contactar con cualquier espíritu persistente.

Era un plan tonto y lleno de riesgos, pero María quería unirse a la lista de las personas que habían hecho lo mismo.

No obstante, nadie entraba solo en aquel manicomio. Un chico lo había hecho hace años, jugueteando con el sistema de poleas. Terminó quedando atrapado en el otro lado.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado seis meses después.

Los padres alegaron que el edificio era peligroso y que debería haber sido derribado hace años, pero se quedó donde estaba como una advertencia a otros adolescentes que planearon adentrarse en él.

Miré a mamá, que se había puesto pálida, y luego a papá, cuya mandíbula se había cerrado.

"Lo siento", dije.

"Sabías que el edificio era peligroso", dijo papá con rigidez, pero mamá le lanzó una mirada que ella pensó que no advertí. Fingí no haberlo visto.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"El edificio se derrumbó." Mamá me miró de cerca, observando mi reacción, antes de continuar. "Te quedaste atrapada en una bolsa de aire, pero en el momento en que llegó la ambulancia, estabas inconsciente."

"¿Qué me ha pasado?"

"Te has fracturado la pierna." Levanté la manta y vi la pesada escayola que rodeaba mi pierna. Eso explicaba por qué la sentía tan pesada."También te has fracturado una costilla, pero no te has perforado ninguno de tus órganos."

Mamá me estaba ocultando algo; lo noté. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué más?"

Ella no me miró a los ojos mientras respondía. "Hay algunos cortes y contusiones en la cara, pero no te dejarán cicatriz."

"¿Puedo coger un espejo?" pedí. Mamá parecía que quería discutir, pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a servir de nada. En su lugar, tomó un espejo de su bolso y me lo entregó.

No era tan malo como esperé en un primer momento. Como dijo mamá, tenía varios cortes y contusiones, pero nada grave. También me había partido el labio.

Echándome hacia atrás el pelo, mis ojos se posaron en mamá, que me observaba con ansiedad. No nos parecíamos en nada. Ella era de piel aceitunada y tenía el pelo oscuro y grueso, mientras que yo era pálida, con el pelo rubio. Le di el espejo de nuevo.

"Puedes venir a casa esta noche, si te sientes capaz de ello", dijo, poniendo el espejo a un lado y sonriendo débilmente.

Asentí con la cabeza. "¿Y Claire?"

Mamá parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

"¿Y Claire?" repetí lentamente. "¿Y María y Tyler? ¿Están bien?"

Mamá no respondió. Miré a papá, pero él se negó a hacer frente con mi mirada confusa.

"¿Puedo llamar a Claire?"

"No, querida."

"¿Está aquí? ¿Están todos aquí?"

Miré a mi alrededor antes de darme cuenta de que yo estaba en una habitación privada. Me pregunté si Claire también estaba en una habitación privada, a ella le encantaría.

"¿Puedo ir a verles?"

"Lucy, cariño, ellos estaban contigo en el manicomio," mamá me dijo suavemente.

"Lo sé."

Mamá me miró con ojos suplicantes. Le devolví fijamente la mirada, confusa. Estaba un poco desorientada, pero tampoco necesitaba que me lo repitieran todo. Yo sabía que Claire, María y Tyler estuvieron conmigo en el manicomio.

"... Ellos no sobrevivieron", dijo papá con voz ronca, agachando la cabeza. Me quedé mirándolo.

___No._

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté, apenas en un susurro.

"El edificio se derrumbó, Lucy." Mamá trató de coger mi mano, pero di un tirón alejándome de ella.

"Lo sé", le espeté. "Pero ___¿cómo_?"

"Era un edificio antiguo; ya lo sabes."

"Te dijimos que era peligroso", añadió papá. Lo miré a través de las lágrimas que se habían reunido en mis ojos.

"Mis amigos están muertos, ¿y lo único que puedes hacer es regodearte?" pregunté con furia.

"Él no quería decir eso", dijo mamá con rapidez, tratando de calmarme. "Lucy, querida -"

"¿Estáis seguros de que no quedaron atrapados también?" le pregunté, al tiempo que una lágrima cálida se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Claire estaba muerta.

Mi mejor amiga se había ido. La imagen de nosotras entrando en la escuela secundaria juntas por primera vez me vino a la mente. En aquel momento estaba muy asustada, y ella me cogió la mano y me aseguró que iba a estar bien.

___Claire..._

"Estamos seguros", dijo mamá. "Encontraron -" la interrumpí.

"¿Encontraron el qué? ¿Los cuerpos?"

"Restos", susurró.

Una náusea me invadió el cuerpo.

Restos. Trozos.

"Ellos no sobrevivieron, cariño. Lo siento mucho."

* * *

El día de la mudanza hacía sol.

Me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas, todavía no estaba acostumbrada a caminar sin escayola o muletas, y miré las tres lápidas que se alineaban delante de mí. Los nombres Claire, María y Tyler estaban inscritos en ellas.

Quería llorar, pero no pude. Había estado llorando durante lo que parecieron años y ahora que dejaba a mi mejor amiga atrás, no podía.

Mamá estaba sentada en el coche, podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Ella siempre me estaba mirando.

No podía culparla. Encontrar a la menor de tus hijas sollozando histéricamente en el baño con las muñecas ensangrentadas y fragmentos de vidrio rodeándola, le dan a cualquiera ganas de mantener los ojos en su hija.

Fue mi idea mudarnos. Los médicos consideraban que me había seccionado. En su lugar propuse que nos mudáramos.

"Veo a Claire por todas partes", les dije. "La veo en casa. Y quiero volver a la escuela, pero la veré allí."

Así que decidimos mudarnos.

Nos íbamos a Londres, lo que suponía una gran diferencia de nuestra pequeña comunidad. En Londres, me podría perder fácilmente en la multitud y fingir que era vagamente normal, en lugar de ver a mi mejor amiga muerta donde quiera que mirara.

Emma y Ricky habían aceptado sin queja; no podría haber pedido mejores hermanos.

Un bocinazo tras de mi era un no tan sutil recordatorio de que nos teníamos que ir. Me estremecí, aunque no hacía frío, y ceñí mi chaqueta entorno a mí.

Quería decirle algo a Claire, algo que - a pesar de estar muerta – permaneciera con ella. Quería decirle que la echaba de menos y lo agradecida que estaba de que ella había sido mi mejor amiga durante la mayor parte de mi vida.

Otro bocinazo me hizo saltar. Mamá se estaba impacientando.

"Adiós", le susurré. "Te echaré de menos."

Me di la vuelta, a la vez que mi madre daba un nuevo bocinazo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me alejé de mi antigua vida para comenzar una nueva.


	2. 2)

_**2)**_

Una chica murió anoche.

Stephanie Brown tenía diecinueve años y era la mayor de tres hermanas. Era morena natural, pero tenía el pelo teñido de rubio, y conoció a un chico en una página de contactos tras una serie de inútiles citas de una sola noche. Fue vista por última vez una hora antes de la cita.

Su cuerpo fue encontrado esa noche horas más tarde.

Fue asesinada. Estrangulada hasta la muerte, según indicaban las marcas en su cuello, y encontrada en los bosques. La única cosa extraviada era su anillo favorito, el cual aparentemente nunca se quitaba.

Los forenses sospechan que fue violada antes de la hora de su muerte.

"No leas en la mesa, Lucy," me regañó mamá, quitándome el periódico.

"No sé por qué querrías leer eso de todos modos", dijo Emma, haciendo una mueca al papel cuando mamá se lo entregó. Ella retrocedió un poco, como si fuera una serpiente lista para atacarla. Resistí la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco.

"Me gusta leer", le dije en voz baja. No añadí que lo único que Emma leía eran aquellas ridículas revistas del corazón que parecía coleccionar.

Emma resopló en voz alta, incrédula. "Eres tan empollona, Lucy"

Decidí no responder. En lugar de iniciar una discusión con mi hermana, quién era mucho más ingeniosa y rápida en dar contestaciones, me centré en mi desayuno. Los cereales ya no eran más que una papilla congelada.

"¿Alguna de las dos ha pensando en vestirse?" Mamá preguntó mientras yo removía los cereales alrededor de mi plato, haciendo una mueca.

"No," dijo Emma, poniendo especial énfasis en su contestación. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de algodón con una camiseta a juego como pijama.

Mamá se rió sarcásticamente. "Muy graciosa, Emma. Hoy irás a buscar un trabajo."

"¡Pero es el primer día de verano!"

"Y me niego a permitir que sigas vagueando todo el día. Tienes que conseguir un trabajo y empezar a ganar tu dinero."

Durante el tiempo que puedo recordar, Emma nunca ha tenido un trabajo. Ella dejó sexto a los 18 y, dos años más tarde, todavía no tenía trabajo o aspiraciones.

"¿Al igual que Ricky Perfecto?"

Ricky, por su parte, había estado trabajando desde que tenía dieciséis años. Empezó con trabajos simples, tales como repartidor de periódicos, o trabajando en las cocinas de un bar lavando los platos, pero ahora era camarero. La única razón por la que consiguió el trabajo tan fácilmente fue porque su jefe anterior le dio buenas referencias.

"Lucy, podrías ir con ella. Te vendrá bien un poco de aire fresco."

Levanté la vista de mi plato. "¿Tendré que conseguir un trabajo también?" pregunté. Mamá frunció el ceño.

"Tal vez todavía no", dijo con cautela. "Es un poco pronto."

Suspiré. Mamá todavía me observaba con atención, como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar. Podía entender su preocupación por mí, pero era frustrante.

Así que en vez de discutir, me deshice de la masa congelada en mi plato, haciendo una mueca al oír el sonido que produjo al chocar contra la basura que ya se acumulan en el cubo, y subí. Después de un enjuague rápido en el baño, me vestí.

Un destello de color rojo en el espejo me hizo dar la vuelta. Jadeante, retrocedí.

En lugar de ver mi propio reflejo, vi a Claire. Su pelo rojo estaba cortado al igual que en Halloween, y una amplia sonrisa se extendía por su cara pecosa.

"Ten cuidado de no perderte ahora", dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos, vi mi propio reflejo. Mi cabello rubio caía por mis hombros, con unos toques rosa y verde en el final de cada mechón, y mis ojos azules me devolvían fijamente la mirada.

"Es sólo mi imaginación", dije en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza y dándole la espalda al espejo.

"Hey perdedora, ¿estás lista?" -Preguntó Emma, abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio, haciendo caso omiso de que era mi cuarto y mi espacio personal y privado.

"Sí", le dije, recogiendo mi bolso.

"Genial. Vamos."

Dijimos adiós a mamá, que nos dijo con severidad que debíamos estar juntas en todo momento, y luego nos fuimos.

Las calles de Londres estaban, como era de esperar, verdaderamente llenas. Las personas empujaban o eran empujadas por delante de nosotros mientras corrían de aquí para allá. Los empresarios se abrían paso entre la multitud con sus trajes planchados, hablando en voz alta por sus teléfonos móviles y aferrando sus maletines. Las madres hablaban a sus hijos, llamando sus nombres y gritando órdenes por encima del ruido. Los turistas se agolpaban alrededor de los mapas, con cámaras alrededor de sus cuellos. Los adolescentes entraban y salían de las tiendas, acostumbrados a este ambiente.

Caminé cerca de Emma, sintiéndome un poco incómoda en un ambiente tan lleno de gente. Por el contrario, ella parecía totalmente a gusto, dando un paseo a lo largo de las calles como si hubiera vivido en Londres durante toda su vida. Tampoco parecía preocuparle gritar a los extraños.

"¡Eh, mira por dónde demonios vas!" -gritó por encima de su hombro cuando alguien le asestó un golpe. "Maldita sea, algunas personas son tan groseras."

Estuve de acuerdo con ella. Mantuve un ojo en todos los lugares en los que había carteles que solicitaban candidatos para trabajar mientras ella nos dirigía a través de las calles, gritando a todo aquel que nos golpeaba a ella o a mí.

"¿Qué hay de ese lugar?" Le sugerí, señalando a un pequeño café que solicitaba camareros o camareras. Emma hizo una mueca.

"¿Puedes realmente imaginarme como camarera?"

"Se te dan bien las personas".

Era cierto. Cuando no estaba gritando improperios, Emma se relacionaba muy fácilmente con los extraños. Ella tenía el don de hablar con ellos sobre cualquier cosa.

"También podríamos darle una oportunidad", añadí.

"Está bien." Emma cedió con un suspiro dramático, cruzando la carretera. Miré a ambos lados antes ir tras ella.

* * *

Cuando a Emma finalmente le concedieron un periodo de prueba en el café, empezando la próxima semana, comenzó a escribir a mamá acerca de la buena noticia. Ella insistió en que fuéramos a su oficina y que, después de su próxima cita, iríamos a almorzar para celebrarlo.

Visto desde el exterior, el edificio era bastante aburrido y lo habríamos pasado de largo con facilidad de no ser por que lo estábamos buscando. Unos pocos coches, incluyendo el de nuestra madre, estaban aparcados fuera. La pintura blanca estaba sucia y raspada.

Por dentro era igual de malo. Las paredes eran de un color blanquecino y el aroma a la lavanda, con la intención de relajar a la gente, impregnaba el aire. Tosí brevemente, entrando en pánico de que el olor en el aire podía ser algo más siniestro que lavanda.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi pánico, Emma caminó hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo puedo ayudaros?" preguntó la recepcionista, sin ni siquiera levantar la vista del ordenador.

"Estamos aquí para ver nuestra madre", dijo Emma. "Jennifer Luna."

"Lo siento, ahora mismo la señora Luna se encuentra con un cliente, pero si lo desean pueden tomar asiento, acabará en breve."

Poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmurando insultos en voz baja, Emma se alejó y se dejó caer en el viejo sofá provisto. Este crujió bajo su peso. Me senté en el extremo del sofá, junto a ella.

Después de varios minutos, en los que Emma ojeó las revistas siempre con una mueca, por fin escuchamos la voz de mamá.

"... La semana que viene, ¿de acuerdo, Sweeney?"

"Sí".

Mamá apareció junto a su cliente. Era el hombre más curioso que jamás he visto.

Su pelo negro era toda una maraña salvaje, con una mecha blanca a través de los mechones de pelo. Su cara era pálida y bajo sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido una sola noche en las últimas semanas. Parecía hermoso, pero torturado.

Al vernos, mamá sonrió.

"Emma, Lucy", dijo.

Al oír mi nombre, Sweeney, quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta, se volvió y me miró.

Sus ojos, de un marrón tan oscuro que casi parecían negros, me miraron con incredulidad.

Ajena a su reacción, mamá siguió hablando.

"Es genial que conseguiste el trabajo, Emma. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti."

Emma sonrió. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Probablemente no habría ido allí de no ser por Lucy."

Sweeney, que seguía mirándome, frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Lo miré al tiempo que él abrió la puerta y se marchó.

"¿Quién era ese, mamá?" pregunté en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar el lugar en el que él estaba previamente situado.

"Ese era Sweeney Todd, uno de mis clientes."

Después de recoger sus pertenencias de la oficina, mamá nos guió fuera, hacia el coche. Emma se sentó en la parte delantera, al lado de mamá, y las dos comenzaron a hablar sobre el nuevo trabajo de Emma como camarera.

Yo, sin embargo, no podía mantener mi mente alejada de Sweeney Todd.

¿Por qué reaccionó de ese modo al oír mi nombre?

"Tal vez porque eres especial", dijo Claire, provocando que saltase ante el sonido de su voz. Tuve la suerte de que ni mamá ni Emma lo notaron. De mala gana me giré y vi a Claire sentada a mi lado.

"¿Qué?" Susurré, sin apenas mover los labios.

Ella sonrió. "Eres especial, Lucy. ¿No te lo he dicho siempre?"

Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los abrí de nuevo, Claire ya no estaba allí.


	3. 3)

_**3)**_

Al día siguiente, el tiempo era bueno y, después de comprobar el parte meteorológico, permanecerá así el resto del día. Mordisqueé una tostada para apaciguar a mamá en el desayuno antes de someterme a un lavado rápido y vestirme. Organizando mi bolso, saqué mis zapatos y bajé las escaleras.

"¿Vas a salir?" Mamá me preguntó casualmente, pero podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Sí", le dije. Puse mi bolso en la mesa de la cocina y la miré. "¿Puedo ir?"

"Sí, por supuesto", dijo rápidamente. "Me gustaría ir contigo, pero tengo que trabajar de nuevo."

"¿Vas a ver a Sweeney Todd?"

Mamá me miró y frunció el ceño. "Sabes que no te lo puedo decir, Lucy. Confidencialidad del paciente."

Podía sentir un rubor formándose en mis mejillas, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que había estado tan pálida como un cadáver desde el accidente.

"Lo siento," murmuré. "Sólo tenía curiosidad."

Mamá me cogió suavemente de la barbilla, levantándome la cabeza y sonrió cálidamente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, porque significaba que tenía que encontrarme con su mirada escrutadora.

"No tienes que disculparte", dijo en un tono muy suave. Me sentí como un niño pequeño. Luego sonrió. "Él es un hombre muy curioso, ¿no es cierto?"

Me obligué a sonreír mientras asentía, recogiendo mi bolso.

"No estaré fuera mucho tiempo," le prometí.

"Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Sólo... ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me acordé de la muerte de Stephanie Brown y asentí. Decidí que mi nuevo y firme propósito era mantenerme alejado de callejones oscuros y otras áreas de Londres, las cuales a menudo aparecen en las películas de terror acerca de asesinos en serie y homicidas. Decidí no compartir este dato con mamá, no quería que se preocupase más de lo que ya estaba.

"Ten". Mamá se dio la vuelta y abrió su bolso, sacando su cartera. "Cógelo." Me entregó un billete de diez libras.

"Ya tengo dinero, mamá."

"Bueno, ahora tienes un poco más." Mamá me cogió la mano y oprimió el dinero en mi mano abierta. "Úsalo para comprarte algo bueno para comer."

Me di cuenta de que mamá no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, una terquedad que tanto yo como mis hermanos habíamos heredado. Lo más probable es que hubiésemos discutido por no querer coger el dinero de mamá. Sin embargo, quería salir rápidamente, así que lo acepté.

Murmuré un agradecimiento y puse el dinero en mi bolso.

"Que te diviertas, querida." Mamá me besó en la mejilla, rozando mi cabello y situándolo detrás de mi oreja. Me obligué a sonreír.

"Adiós mamá", le dije, recogiendo mi bolso y saliendo antes de que pudiera hacer nada más. Siempre había sido una madre cariñosa, pero desde el accidente, siempre estaba acariciando mi pelo o besándome en la mejilla y empleando expresiones afectivas. Cuando estaba a mi alrededor, papá era muy similar. Me ponían nerviosa.

Sin Emma, era algo más fácil desplazarme a través de Londres. A pesar de que todavía me sentía incómoda con la multitud, al menos no atraía sobre mí la atención a diferencia de Emma.

Por otra parte, cuando estaba con Emma, parecía que los extraños me golpeaban con menos frecuencia.

Miré al extraño que me golpeó, sintiendo mientras lo hacía como comenzaban a formarse moratones en mi hombro. Con el ceño fruncido, doblé una esquina y continué caminando.

Seguí andando hasta que finalmente paré en una tienda de la esquina, donde compré un periódico. La noticia sobre el asesinato de Stephanie Brown seguía en portada.

Metiendo el periódico en mi bolso, caminé durante otra media hora o así antes de finalmente detenerme.

La parte de Londres en la que me detuve era muy diferente al Londres que experimenté antes, pero yo sabía que podía encontrar el camino de regreso desde aquí. En esta zona había muchas casas grandes, las calles estaban limpias y los peatones parecían ser mucho más tranquilos. No se golpeaban entre sí al caminar o maldecían en voz alta. En vez de eso, la gente se saludaba cortésmente, intercambiando bromas.

Me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a gustarme esta zona de Londres, preguntándome si había alguna señal que pudiese indicar donde estaba. Seguí buscando con la mirada mientrasme dirigía a un banco cercano, sentándome.

Ahora que estaba lejos de los confines de mi casa, donde mamá simplemente cogió el periódico y lo escondió, podía leer las noticias tranquilamente. Cogí el periódico de mi bolso y busqué directamente al artículo sobre el asesinato.

"Una elección bastante grotesca de leer para una joven, ¿no es así?"

Levanté la vista hacia el sonido de una voz nasal, examinando rápidamente al hombre que ahora estaba frente mí. Era bajo, pero se erguía con los aires de un hombre alto, y su pelo grasiento le rozaba los hombros, enmarcando su cara redonda. Lo miré con recelo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Le pido disculpas por interrupirla", dijo cortésmente, gesticulando con una mano mientras hablaba. "Pero no he podido evitar notar que su elección de lectura es bastante grotesca."

Lo miré y luego el periódico en mi mano, frunciendo el ceño.

"No estaba al tanto de que el asesinato de una joven podría describirse como grotesco", le dije.

"Tal vez grotesco no era la palabra correcta a utilizar." El hombre frunció el ceño antes de gesticular hacia el banco. "¿Puedo?"

Asentí con un poco de cautela, arrastrando los pies a un lado de manera sutil, mientras el hombre se sentaba a mi lado. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que sostenía un bastón en una de sus manos enguantadas.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás leyendo sobre el asesinato de una joven aparentemente no mucho más mayor que tú?" -preguntó.

"Me interesa", le dije. "Un tanto. Mis amigos me llaman Nancy Drew." No estaba seguro de por qué le dije a este hombre extraño algo tan personal.

"El detective adolescente", señaló el hombre, asintiendo. "Interesante ..."

No me gustaba la forma en que dijo eso y, sintiendo sus ojos en mí, miré hacia arriba. Podía jurar que las cortinas de la gran mansión frente a mí habían temblado ligeramente, como si alguien las hubiera cerrado rápidamente, pero mis ojos estaban atrapados por otro movimiento.

Tyler estaba de pie enfrente de mí, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando al hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado. Lo miré, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"¡Aléjate de él!", dijo. Miré al hombre a mi lado, pero él no parecía reaccionar a las palabras de Tyler. Entonces me di cuenta de que yo era la única que podía escucharle o verle.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Perdón?" El hombre me miró inquisitivamente. Parpadeé.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir", le dije rápidamente, poniéndome de pie. "Fue un placer hablar con usted."

"Del mismo modo". El hombre fijó sus pequeños y brillantes ojos en mí cuando añadió: "Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar."

Oí una amenaza subyacente en sus palabras, pero desestimé la idea de que estaba paranoica. Obligándome a sonreír de nuevo, doblé el periódico y me fui a un ritmo que, esperaba, era normal y calmado. Al momento de doblar la esquina y perder de vista al hombre, eché a correr.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero al final mi carrera se ralentizó a un footing hasta que por fin me detuve, jadeando. No era un atleta, eso era seguro.

Con mis manos en mis rodillas y mi espalda ligeramente flexionada, levanté la cabeza y miré alrededor. Había corrido de la parte elegante de Londres, a la zona de Londres en la que la gente albergaba mala reputación, al parecer. De pronto recordé mi anterior propósito. Me incorporé de inmediato.

Mirando a mi alrededor, por fin vi una señal. Había dos palabras impresas en ella.

_Fleet Street._

Miré a mi alrededor con ansiedad, pero no vi a nadie en aquella calle mugrienta. Caminé a lo largo de la calle lentamente, notando el pavimento agrietado bajo mis pies.

"¡Eh, preciosa!"

Pegué un respingo a la vez que varios hombres comenzaron a salir de un callejón. Su actitud jovial e incapacidad para caminar en línea recta me indicaban que estaban claramente borrachos. Por desgracia, yo era la única persona en la calle sin contarles a ellos.

Les di una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir caminando, con la esperanza de que eso los apaciguara. Al parecer, no fue así.

"Oh, no seas así", gritó uno de ellos, tropezando. Lo miré con horror mientras se acercaba.

"Por favor, déjame en paz", le susurré, tratando de alejarme. Me agarró del brazo, manteniendo sobre mí un férreo control sorprendentemente difícil para un hombre intoxicado.

"Ven a pasar un rato con nosotros", dijo en lo que supuse que él pensaba era un tono seductor. Traté de alejarme.

"Quédate con nosotros, preciosa," dijo otro hombre, jugando con mi pelo. Otro hombre se tambaleó hacia delante, liberándome de los otros dos y luego me empujó contra la pared.

"Déjame en paz", le dije otra vez, cerca de las lágrimas. Su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla.

"Apártate de ella."

Los hombres se tambalearon hacia atrás al oír la otra voz, riendo y burlándose de la figura que se encontraba no muy lejos de nosotros.

"¿La quieres para ti, eh barbero?" uno de ellos bromeó, arrastrando las palabras.

"Apártate de ella," repitió el hombre, dando un paso hacia delante. Me di cuenta de que era Sweeney Todd, me sentí instantáneamente aliviada.

"¿O qué?"

"O voy a hacer que te arrepientas", prometió en voz baja, en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo. Vi un destello de plata en su mano, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera ver lo que era. Mi alivio fue reemplazado por horror, ¿y si tenía un cuchillo?

Los hombres parecían haber visto lo que era, ya que se alejaron con miradas cautelosas. Los observé mientras se alejaban, paralizada contra la pared por el miedo.

Una mano fuerte me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por la calle, hacia la tienda de la esquina. Dejé que Sweeney me llevase escaleras arriba y a la pequeña habitación a la que conducían, a pesar de que nunca había conocido bien al hombre. No sabía si podía confiar en él. Era un paciente de mi madre, ni siquiera sabía si era seguro permanecer a su alrededor.

Todo lo que sabía era que él me había salvado, y por eso estaba muy agradecida.

La habitación a la que me llevó era sorprendentemente grande y escueta. La cama estaba en un rincón, había una silla en el centro y un tocador en la esquina opuesta a la cama. La característica más distintiva era la gran ventana que dominaba una pared, con vistas a los tejados de Londres.

"Siéntate."

Cayendo en la cuenta de que mis piernas estaban a punto de ceder, me senté en el gran baúl junto a la puerta, cerrando los ojos.

"Gracias", dije en voz baja, abriendo los ojos. Sweeney estaba tan lejos de mí como le era posible, de espaldas a la ventana, mientras me observaba casi con cautela.

"No debe estar sola", dijo, casi sin mirarme a los ojos.

"No sabía que iba a ser atacada por un grupo de borrachos." Me estremecí ante el recuerdo, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero parpadeé y las retuve.

Doblé mis piernas contra mi pecho, abrazándolas, ya que mis ojos se movían alrededor de la habitación. Finalmente, se centraron en el destello plateado que vi antes en la mano de Sweeney. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Era una navaja de afeitar. Una navaja de afeitar echa a la antigua usanza, con un mango grabado y hoja larga.

Mis ojos se centraron en la peligrosamente afilada navaja. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, este hombre podría cortarme el cuello y matarme si quería.

Dándose cuenta de donde se habían centrado mis ojos, Sweeney apartó la navaja y cruzó la habitación. Me moví un poco hacia atrás, pero él se detuvo en el tocador.

Lo observé mientras ponía la navaja en una caja, aunque mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando vi varias navajas más. En lugar de cogerlas y atacarme con ellas como un psicópata, simplemente cerró la caja.

"No voy a hacerte daño", dijo en voz baja, de espaldas a mí mientras miraba la caja en sus manos.

"Lo siento."

No estaba seguro de por qué me disculpé. Tal vez porque me sentía culpable por haber supuesto que iba a hacerme daño.

Sweeney me miró y luego desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero no antes de ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Miré en dirección a mis rodillas, sintiéndome aún más culpable por ver a este hombre en ese momento tan delicado, a pesar de no conocerlo.

Me bajé del baúl y caminé hacia la ventana más cercana, una pequeña en la puerta. Miré hacia fuera.

"Creo que los borrachos se han ido", le dije. "Tengo que irme."

Miré a Sweeney. Su mandíbula estaba ligeramente tensa.

"Gracias por ayudarme. Y por traerme aquí."

Él no respondió. Me aparté un mechón de pelo y lo situé detrás de mi oreja.

"Soy Lucy, por cierto", le dije. "Lucy Luna. Mi madre es tu terapeuta."

"Sí," dijo en voz baja. "Nos vimos ayer".

"Oh, sí, lo había olvidado", mentí. ¿Cómo olvidar la forma en que reaccionó al oír mi nombre? "Le diré a mi madre que me ayudaste", añadí con una sonrisa temblorosa. "Tal vez te mencione en sus libros buenos."

"No," dijo bruscamente, girándose hacia mí tan rápido que me sobresalté

"De acuerdo, bien, gracias de todos modos. Yo no sé qué hubiera pasado de no ser por tu ayuda..." Miré por la ventana una vez más e hice una mueca. "Sé que es mucho pedir, pero supongo que... ¿podrías acompañarme hasta salir de la calle?"

Sweeney se me quedó mirando, levemente sorprendido, antes de asentir una vez. Fue un agudo movimiento brusco.

Tal y como se lo pedí, Sweeney me acompañó a lo largo de la calle y en la esquina. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero su presencia era extrañamente reconfortante. Tenía la certeza de que no iba a ser atacada siempre y cuando Sweeney estuviese conmigo.

"Gracias", dije en voz baja cuando doblamos la esquina. Sweeney me respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y, sin decir una palabra, se alejó.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de también seguir caminando.

Le debía la vida a Sweeney Todd, un hombre al que apenas conocía. Todo lo que sabía era que él era uno de los pacientes de mamá, y por lo tanto era mentalmente inestable o había sufrido algún tipo de trauma.

Caminando a lo largo de las calles, fruncí el ceño. La curiosidad estalló dentro de mí; tenía que conocer al hombre al que le debía mi vida.

Me detuve al tiempo que una idea comenzó a surgir en mi mente.

Mi madre debía de tener un archivo o algún registro de algún tipo acerca de Sweeney, era su terapeuta. Mis ideas continuaron crecieron al contemplar esta posibilidad.

Tenía que conseguir esos archivos.

Pero, en primer lugar, tenía que comer algo.

* * *

Gracias a squalbraska por dejar review y follow :)


End file.
